


Welcome to the Mile-High Club

by KindListener



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Facials, Fisting, Fluff, Hardcore, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Religious Chastity, Scent Kink, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: A collection of events with my captain, Atlas J Hathaway, our favourite vicar and Felix.
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone, Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Edgewater’s Most Eligible Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex/Lust at First Sight

When Parvati had first told me about Vicar Max, I had been presumptuous. Some old fart that these Spacer’s Choice hicks all looked to for some kind of cult-like, spiritual guidance. With those being my expectations, I was surprised to find a cute yet mature man, sitting at his desk, scrawling on some spare sheets of paper.  
“Can I help you?” He asks, looking up from his work.  
“Umm... Yeah. Well, if we talk to you more...privately.” He raises a brow and motions for Parvati to close the doors behind us.  
“Again; how can I help?” He asks, sitting down.  
“W-Well, Parvati told me you could lend me some advice with how to deal with some orders I got from the mayor.” I explain and the vicar nods for me to continue. “Well, there are some deserters outside town that he wants me to herd back to town by turning off their power and leaving them at the mercy of marauders and wildlife.”  
“I can understand why Miss Holcomb wanted my advice.” He sighs, looking down at his notes. “Firstly, introductions. I am Maximilian Desoto, a vicar, here, at the church. And you are...?” He extends a hand in my direction.  
“I’m Atlas J Hathaway. Nice to meet you.”

Within ten minutes, we’re leaving his office, Parvati more relieved of our plan and myself...in need of a cold shower.  
“That sounds like a good idea. I just hope we’re not about to jump into anything fatal. For anybody...” My companion murmurs but I’m still too caught up in my thoughts. I’d agreed to every, little thing he wanted. Shit... Even his office smelt of cloves and citrus. We’ll get his book and then, maybe, I could deflower Edgewater’s dear vicar. “...then, kill the marauders and head to the Botanical Lab. How does that sound?”  
“Hm?” I grunt and she cocks her head to the side. She sighs. “Actually, do you mind if I call and grab something, first?”

After grabbing the book, from the cave, I traipse my way back to the Edgewater church, Parvati hot on my heels. When we reach the threshold of his office, he glances up at me.  
“Have you news of the matter we spoke of?” He asks and I whisper for Parvati to wait outside and she closes the door behind her. I hold out his journal and he scrambles for it but, by the time his fingers reach where it is, it’s gone and the air is cold.  
“Ah-ah-ah...” I trail off and the Vicar sighs, smoothing his hair into place.  
“Of course. Payment. That’s how you mercenaries work.” He mutters, reaching into his desk to retrieve some money. A hand placed on the center of the desk makes the vicar pause.  
“That won’t be necessary, Father.” That makes him look up at me, dark eyes roaming for an answer to the dilemma I have created for him.

“What then? That book is vital to my research, as I have indicated.” Max grumbles, under his breath, but I shake my head in response.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll get your book.” I sigh, locking the door behind me, as I slide behind his desk, my palms running the length of his thighs, his habits collecting around my wrists as I reach his hips. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his thick, heady scent.  
“Oh? You intend to defile a man of the cloth?” He chuckles humourlessly, and, for a second, I believe I’ll be on the business end of a shotgun but he turns in my arms so his hips are pressed against the desk’s edge.  
“I believe I do.” I breathe against his throat and he tangles his long fingers in my dark hair, drawing me closer to his skin. He tastes so clean.

If Welles is to be believed, I’ve been without this form of contact for a good seventy years so I have no reason not to fuck the brains out of the cutest guy, in the nearest town. If he just so happened to be a vicar, so be it. He claims my lips with experienced ease and I fall prey to his pink lips and silken tongue. I’m shocked, motionless, for a moment but his taste draws me in. We stay there for what feels like hours before we have to part for breath. He leans in close.  
“It’s been a while since someone kissed me quite like that...” He whispers against my ear and I shudder.  
“Not quite the virgin that I took you for, then?” I ask with a sultry chuckle and he shakes his head with a grin.  
“I’m afraid not.” He leans against my throat, nipping at the skin there. A gasp and he takes advantage of my open mouth, snaking his tongue inside and letting it roam. “It’s been...a long while for me.” He sighs when we part and I can find myself relating.

“Yeah...” I sit in his chair, thighs spread so he can see my arousal through my pants. “Actually, people might be getting suspicious, we should open the doors.” Max walks to the doors before he turns.  
“Architect, no! What if people—” When he turns, I’ve disappeared. “...find out...?” He unlocks and opens the doors before rounding his desk and sitting down. My deft fingers tugs up his long robe and I get to his pants. He’s so hard. I open his pants and pull him out of his briefs to the cool air. My mouth begins to water even looking at the thing. By the Architect, this vicar has been given a fine piece...

I can hear him scribbling away, at his desk. I hear footsteps coming over the threshold of the office. Thankfully, Max’s desk has a wood panel along the back of it so I’m out of view.  
“Hey, Vicar Desoto, have you seen Mister Atlas anywhere? I came in with him but I’ve not seen him leave?” She asks and I wrap my lips around his hot cock. I hear his nails grating across the desk.  
“I saw him l-leave only a minute ago! H-He — umm... — must’ve slipped out, while you weren’t looking.” He tries to sound casual but there’s a strange waver in his usually calm and level voice.  
“You okay, Vicar?” She asks and his other hand fists in the material of his pants.  
“Y-Yes! Just busy, at the moment.” He excuses himself and I hear footsteps leave us.

He pulls his chair back to see me bobbing my head along his cock in abandon.  
“Ohhh, fuck...” He whispers, a hand fisting in my hair, forcing the whole thing down my throat. My own erection lies, untouched, but I can take care of myself later. “You look so fucking good with a cock in your mouth...” I hum around his flesh making him melt under me. I descend but further, finding my tongue on his balls, sucking one into my mouth as I continue to jerk him off with a free hand. The silky skin of his cock slides up and over the cockhead, back and forth, until he’s gripping the edge of the desk, white-knuckled. When I’ve finished torturing his balls, I move to place sloppy kisses and hickeys to his inner thighs that make him bite his lip to keep quiet. My bites to his thighs keep him in line, the odd gasp or moan slipping out and disturbing nearby worshippers. “Not had a mouth...as wicked as yours on me in...years...” He whispers, breathlessly, desperately, sweat beading on his brow.

He stands to let me out.  
“Come. There’s a hostel nearby. At least there we can do this in some kind of comfort.” He pants out, tucking himself back into his vestments.  
“Oh, yes, Father, please lead on.” I tease and he checks some currency, in his desk. He goes bright red as I palm at his sides. “Just let me go and dismiss my dear Parvati.” I walk into the main part of the chapel.  
“You’re taking a while. Did you go somewhere?” She asks and I nod.  
“I went to the vendor while you were looking around but it looks like this negotiation may take a little longer. We might need the night.” I explain and she nods, diligently.  
“Sure!” When I look back, Max is still readying himself for the best night of his life and I can’t say I blame him.

We reach the hostel and there are no questions asked by the heavily made-up girl, sitting at the reception desk. Max hands her the money and she hands us a key. We make our way to the elevator. The tension between us is palpable. Every shudder of the elevator makes me bite the inside of my mouth. We hurry into our room and Max locks the door behind us.

“C’mon, I’ve been itching to see what’s under those vestments.” I grin, wolfishly, licking my lips.  
“You’re quite insatiable, aren’t you?” He chuckles, unbuttoning the top buttons of his vestments. “You don’t mind me asking where you come from, do you?” He pulls off the long robe and folds it, on the table.  
“You scared you picked the village idiot?” Chuckling, I sit on the bed, watching him. His dress shirt is tightly wrapped around lean yet strong limbs.  
“Of course.” He teases and I laugh.  
“Well, I was only recently taken out of cryostasis, aboard the Hope? I was a trainee medical aide but, also, a colonist. Some guy took me out of the Hope, jettisoned me out of another ship and then I crash landed on top of a guy.” I explain. It all happened so quickly, after all.  
“Ah. Seventy years of cryostasis and you’re eager to resume a life of temptation?” He unbuttons the top few buttons on his dress shirt.  
“What can I say? A certain vicar caught my attention.” I chuckle back and he laughs, softly. The timbre of his voice is low and so goddamn sexy.  
“Well, safe to say, you’re the most attractive ninety-year-old I’ve ever met.”

That being said, I stand to strip off my armor to reveal the tanned flesh beneath. With his dress shirt still hung around his shoulders, he glances over, gracing my skin with his soft fingertips.  
“Gorgeous...” He murmurs, under his breath, as he leans in to plant a soft kiss to my sternum. I position a finger under his chin and push his head up so I can look into his deep sea-green eyes.  
“Come on. I’m aching to see you, too, vicar.” He shrugs off his shirt and tosses it over a chair. He keeps stealing glances at me, licking his lips like a hungry wolf, stalking its prey. Sitting back down on the bed, I’m at level to study his loins. He looks away, embarrassment painting his cheeks a dark pink. I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants before pulling them down, as well as his briefs. He’s kept himself in remarkable shape. In a swift movement, I take his length into my mouth, taking it — nearly — down to the root. Gasping for air, Max’s hands fly to my shoulders, nails digging crescents into my shoulder blades. I can still see the soft red-purple marks I left there before, in the chapel. He swallows, thickly, pushing me off to, fully, strip off his pants and kick off his shoes. When he turns, I’ve propped myself up on all fours, presenting myself to him.  
“By the Architect...” He breathes, raggedly, as he reaches for a tube of Spacer’s Choice Extra Thick Personal Lubricant™, on top of the dresser.

Behind me, I hear the slick sound of skin on skin before his silken fingers are pawing at my entrance. Mewling, quietly, I lean back into the sensation before he slides a digit inside. The burn is pleasant but I’m out of practise. His finger is added to. Two, three, four, he works me open, chuckling when even I clench around him and whine.  
“Needy, aren’t you?” He chuckles as he squeezes some more lubricant over his hand and wrist. “You can take this, can’t you?” A rhetorical question before he pushes five fingers in and slides the rest of his hand in. A loud whine echoes through me as I have to adapt to the feeling of his fist in me. I manage to fit up to half his forearm. A breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding in comes out in a shuddering exhale. With every movement of his arm, he nudges against my prostate and I have to bite down on a pillow to keep myself from screaming. The main point of pleasure is when he withdraws his hand and I have to relax to the swell of his fist. In, out, in, out... Holy shit, it’s so good to have this, again.

When he, finally, draws out and goes to wash his arm, he chuckles in disbelief.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen that before...but I believe you’re ready to take me, now.” I’ve seen his length; he’s nowhere near a fist but he’s impressive. I feel the depression on the bed, behind me, as his hips are pressed to my ass and he grinds his cock against me. When he pushes in, I whine, my abused hole clenching, tight, around his cock. “Fuck... You’re so hot and tight even after all that...! By the Architect...” He breathes, rocking against my ass. I groan against the mattress as the head of his cock finds my overly sensitive prostate.  
“Oh, fuck...!” I gasp as his fingers tangle into my hair, forcing me to spear myself on his cock and holding my head up to scream to the cold air.  
“You’re so needy for my cock, aren’t you?” He breathes and I nod, gulping down oxygen.  
“Y-Yes — oh, fuck — yes! Fuck me, Max!” I nearly scream and he does as I ask, rocking in and out at a pace that makes me see stars. Every movement creates a wet noise of skin on skin and he doubles over on himself, chest pressed to my back, breath hot between my shoulders. He kisses down my spine, reaching round to curl his fingers around my hot, heavy dick.  
“Such a whore for my cock, aren’t you?” He hisses against my ear as I can feel my body numbing in preparation for the rapture.

My first orgasm in seventy-odd years tears through me like a bullet through my brain. My elbows fold under me and I collapse, in a mindless heap. Someone keeps making these loud, whining noises. It’s probably me as the vicar continues to milk me for all I have, pounding into my ass, like a bitch in heat, as he reaches his own completion. He stills, surrounded by the syrupy-soft warmth of my insides as he spends himself, allowing himself a few, conclusive thrusts.

He pulls out and his come drip out, onto the sheets below.  
“My, my, my...” He sighs as he steps off the bed, watching my twitching body as I’m paralysed with pleasure. “By the Grand Architect, you’ve had quite the dry spell.” He murmurs, watching me hyperventilate and shudder when his palm graces my shoulder, turning me over. “Are you quite alright?” He asks and I managed to stammer out an answer.  
“Y-Y-Yeah! J-Just first t-time I’ve...c-come, in seventy years, and it t-took me off-guard.” I manage and Max looks down at me, concerned. I manage a thumbs up. He pulls on his briefs and pants and goes to sit in the chair, over which his shirt is hung.  
“Well, when you’ve come back to your senses, I would quite like my book, please.” He states, coldly, as if he hadn’t just been a foot deep in me a minute ago.

It takes me a minute to sober up from the experience when I reach into my satchel to retrieve his book and, all but shakily, hand it to him. He scrutinises the cover before thanking me.  
“Thank you so much! This is exactly what I... Wait...” He opens the cover and reads the first few words before holding it up for me to see. “What the fuck is this? French? I can’t fucking read French!” He seems to simmer down. “It’s a Law-forsaken joke, is what it is. Well, I’ll need to find a translator.” A moment passes as he seems to reach a conclusion. “Say, you’re a captain, yes?” I nod. “I’m good with anything blunt and heavy or a gun, if it should come to that.”  
“Hmm... A brawling vicar sounds right up my alley, right now. I could use another hand on my ship and maybe we could continue with these...spiritual sessions, yes?” The vicar weighs up the options.  
“Anything’s better than this backwater town. Take me away, captain.”


	2. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candlelight

As the generator runs out of juice, the lights flicker out.  
“Oh, shit...” Atlas sighs as the red backup lights turn on, automatically.  
“Warning; generator levels are dangerously low and the power levels should be evaluated by a senior technician.” ADA echoes and Atlas looks a breath away from fuming.  
“Alright, everyone. We’ll go out for generator fuel, tomorrow. Thankfully, we have candles so we’ll be using those for the rest of the night, yeah?” The captain announces and the vicar curses under his breath as his night of reading has just been thrown out of the window. Packing up his deck of old trading cards, Atlas stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns in. “Night, guys.” He calls and each member of the crew replies before he slinks off to find candles for his room.

Max traipses behind the captain, unseen, unheard. He picks up some candles, from the utility area, and light them with his lighter. They burn their light into the narrow corridors as Atlas yawns and heads back to his room. When he gets to his door, he sets down his candle and sits on his cot, reaching under the mattress to retrieve a bottle of wine and light a cigarette. The vicar watches him take a drag before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and taking a swig from the bottle. Bed? Right, captain.

A couple more sips and he’s nearly drunk. Must be strong stuff. Atlas is easy enough to ‘stumble in on’ like this because his reaction time is too slow to hide his habits in the given time.  
“Oh! Captain, I wasn’t aware you were...” Max trails off and the captain jumps in surprise, hiding his cigarette and bottle behind his back.  
“Oh, it’s Maxxy!” He calls, masking his embarrassment with a kind of uncomfortable over-friendliness. Max steps in to close the door.  
“Come, share the wealth with those less fortunate.” Max sits in the captain’s desk chair and motions to the hand holding the drink. Reluctantly, Atlas hands it over and Max takes a sip. “Fucking Law, that’s strong.” He hisses and Atlas shrugs.  
“Baernotian Port, over 58% alcohol volume. Pretty cool, huh?” Atlas gazes at the vicar through lidded eyes.  
“It’s a wonder you don’t have alcohol poisoning. That stuff’s strong enough to use as antiseptic.” He sighs, passing the bottle back.

Atlas takes another draw and another drink and the flicker of the candle makes his eyes seem brighter than usual. His dark hair, dirty face (no matter how hard he scrubs), bright eyes, pink cheeks and that mole just above the left corner of his mouth. He takes another sip of the bottle before replacing it and finishing his cigarette, stubbing it out on the plate in the table. Every movement is a move in a ballet and Max is transfixed.  
“What’s up, Vicar? You’re staring at me all romantic-like.” He laughs, nervously.  
“Candles are inherently romantic, though, aren’t they?” Max asks back and Atlas studies him. His green eyes are so dark in this light, so deep. A hand finds the side of Atlas’s cheek, cupping it to bring him closer until their noses are touching. He hates to admit it but, sometimes, the vicar can be a little self-absorbed and forgets how beautiful his captain can be; how attractive he is and how little he has to do to have this beautiful creature on his knees, before him.

“Hey, Vic, you came in here because you wanna do the dirty, huh? That or you’ve fallen hopelessly in love with me.” Both are...true, really, but there’s no way he’s going to admit that.  
“That’s the port talking, captain.” He chuckles, near remorsefully, lying his friend down and pulling his covers over him.  
“Really, though, Max...” He trails off and Max gets hypnotised by his bright, amber eyes. “It’s been bothering me lately; just how much I want you.” In the candlelight, his eyes are vibrant and searching. The older man bites the inside of his cheek and wets his lips, subconsciously. “Like that...”

Fingers lace into the vicar’s hair, bringing him down to kiss his captain. It’s more chaste than Atlas would like but just having Max so close is driving him insane. So this is what the ancient, Christian scriptures were talking about sin. Especially, with another man. Atlas pets his hair, affectionately, and Max’s features soften at the, strangely, tender notion of it. When they pull back, Max is breathless and sighs, carding his long fingers through Atlas’s dark hair, feeling just how soft it is. There are no words as the younger man’s hand strokes up the vicar’s thigh, studying how even the softest of contact makes his thighs part and his dick twitch in his dress pants.

“No, Atlas. I’m not taking advantage of you while you’re under the influence of alcohol.” He states, moving off the cot to leave. Atlas throws off the covers and rushes the vicar, pinning him to the closed door, an arm across his throat, ready to crush his windpipe. It’s an easy hold to get out for those sound of mind and calm enough to remember training of but the element of surprise is on Atlas’s side. A warm thigh presses against Max’s groin, feeling him twitch under his vestments.  
“I want you to— Holy fuck, you’re sexy...” The captain sighs, looking Max up and down for a brief moment. A light blush tints the vicar’s cheekbones a light pink, especially under Atlas’s studying gaze. “I want you to take advantage of me, Max. Make me work for it. Make me ache for it. C’mon, it’d be fun...” He purrs against his ear, releasing his hold on his throat in lieu of locking the door.  
“Well, it looks like class is in session.”

The first is a lesson in self-restraint. Max sits himself back on the chair near the table, harsh shadows cast along his slender form, by the candlelight. Atlas, still woozy, is to remain exactly how and where he is; fully dressed, on his cot. He isn’t to touch himself, not until Max deems it so. He pulls his vestments out of the way, unbuckling his dress pants and pulling his cock out. It’s already pulsing and red as the vicar wraps a careful hand around it. Atlas licks his lips, hungrily, but doesn’t move. He pulls the foreskin down, over the head, and sighs as the flushed head is bared to the air.  
“By the Architect...” He breathes, precome oozing over his knuckles as he works up a good, steady pace. One where he could be fucking Atlas, a good pace where he would be hitting all the right places and— Max watches the captain losing his composure before him; his pants straining and his eyes growing wild with need and hunger.

Atlas looks away, unable to keep himself still.  
“Watch, closely, captain...” He groans, the slick sound of skin on skin making Atlas wince. “Watch.” He demands when his captain doesn’t turn to look. His head reels as he watches the vicar spit into his palm and cast his slicked hand over his cock.  
“Goddamn it...” Atlas pants, his breathing elevated, as he watches. It almost looks bigger in this light, looking more intimidating thanks to the shadows. The captain can’t wait to feel every inch of that glorious cock in him, as his fists clench in the sheets. Max’s breathing grows erratic and his eyes roll back as Atlas can see him growing closer and closer. His lips part, slightly, and he whines, softly, so ready to come but he takes his hand away, denying himself orgasm, as his breathing begins to level out, again. His dark eyes open and turn to Atlas. Now, it’s his turn.

The second is a lesson in obedience.  
“On your knees.” He orders and Atlas is only so quick and eager to respond. “Good boy. Now, kneel here.” He taps a spot between his thighs with the toe of his shoe. Atlas does as he’s told and finds himself on the level with Max’s glorious cock. He grasps a handful of Atlas’s dark hair and nestles his face between his thigh and the bar of his cock, making his breathe in the heavy scent of lust and sin and want. The captain could stay there for hours, breathing in the heady musk of the vicar, his head growing dizzier and madder from the desire. When he draws back, his eyes are blank, all focus is on achieving his goal. Every sense has been overrun by Max’s antics. “Suck.” He demands and Atlas is only so fucking eager. His tongue licks a wet stripe along the underside before he takes down the whole organ to the root. He has to suppress a cough as Max, involuntarily, bucks up, into the back of his throat. “By the Law — fuck — you’re good at that...” He curses, his fist hitting the table top to stop him from making any noise.

Soon, the captain’s room is full of the sloppy sound of Atlas sucking the vicar off. Both hands are braced on Max’s thighs and he’s rutting against the toe of his shoe, trying to gain some form of friction. He’s grovelling for something so trivial as sexual release. Shameful. If only the crew could see him, now, mouth on the vicar and grinding his erection against the vicar’s shoe. He really is making him work for it. When he feels himself drawing closer and closer, Max pulls his head off his cock, jerking his cock, rapidly, until he feels the wave of an orgasm crashing over him. Come lands in thick ropes in Atlas’s hair, on his cheeks, over the bridge of his nose, over his lips. Panting out curses, Max comes down from his high to see his captain’s face covered in his come, his tongue dipping to lick as much of it off as possible. What a whore Max has managed to find.

The third is a lesson in reward.  
“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you?” Max purrs against his ear, gently, jerking his overly sensitive erection. He took his clothes off and folded them on Atlas’s bed just a few minutes ago but the captain, seeing his vicar like this, seems so enticed that he’s barely breathing. Atlas nods, eagerly, and Max stands, gesturing for the captain to take his seat. He does, his pants straining against his erection. “Then, I believe I should give you some form of reward.” Max reaches for the lube and straddles Atlas’s thighs, unbuttoning his pants and baring him to the air. Squeezing some lube into his palm, the vicar lubes up Atlas’s cock as well as his own entrance, inserting a couple of fingers and rocking on them before sighing and taking down his captain’s cock. He breathes, hot and heavy, against Atlas’s ear and his captain cups his cheek, guiding his lips to be claimed. Atlas is merciless, bucking up into the vicar’s body on the up-beat and grasping his hips to slam him down onto his thick cock.

Soon, Max is riding him in abandon, dark eyes glassed over with lust.  
“... Feels so fucking good inside you, preacher...” He pants out, loving the sight of the vicar bouncing on his cock and whining for more.  
“Fucking Architect, harder...!” With that, Atlas stands, bringing Max’s weight with him and using gravity to drop the vicar, hard and fast, into his cock. “Yes, yes! Captain...” Unfortunately, Atlas can’t hold that position for long and settles on fucking the preacher from behind while he grips at the table with trembling fingers. Here, he holds Max’s hips and ploughs in like a jackhammer, every thrust pushing against the vicar’s sensitive prostate. “Oh...fuck! Yes, right...there, captain!” He yells, his elbows folding in on themselves as he buries his head in his arms. With a few more bucks, Atlas spends himself, filling the preacher with all he has to spare. Max comes, again, untouched, onto the floor of the captain’s quarters. It takes a minute or so for their breathing to level before Atlas pulls out and sighs, watching his come spill onto the floor from the vicar’s overly stuffed ass...

The next morning, Atlas wakes up with a thumping headache and the preacher’s arm pulled over his chest, with their fingers intertwined. The candle was blown out by Max, during the night. Atlas goes back to sleep because it’s early, his headache would be aided by a good sleep and because the vicar’s warm chest against his back feels just too good. They aren’t in love...well, they keep telling themselves that.


	3. Eager to Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral Sex, Threesome, Make-Up Sex

We picked Felix up, at Groundbreaker, a few weeks ago. I don’t think the vicar was exactly pleased to have ‘competition’ but we took him on anyway. Hey, how can you pass up a cutie like him, right? But really, I assured Max that we would all be fine and we could all work together (besides Max and I aren’t really a thing, we just fuck, y’know?). We carried out missions, the whole sausage party, and we’ve had a great time. They bicker a little but we all do.

As the younger man kicks a marauder square, in the chest, I watch his form.  
“Watch this, boss!” Called with the same energy as a kid wanting his parents to watch him dive into a pool. He’s flexible, strong, unbearably loyal, sarcastic, dedicated...  
“This is a trick I learnt in prison.” Comes an elevated voice. Max shoots one in the head and his skull explodes in a gorey mess. My breath catches in my lungs as both of them finish their targets and return to me, where I’ve been absent-mindedly stabbing the same marauder for two minutes. Caught between the vicar and the revolutionary, not a bad place to be. Hey, just watching them get it on would be a pleasure...

We get back to the Unreliable and Max pushes me round a corner, out of the prying eyes of the other crew members. His fingers outline my cock in my pants and he grabs onto it, tightly.  
“I saw you making eyes at the boy, captain. What’re you thinking?” He asks and I hiss as he puts pressure on me.  
“Hey, don’t push me, preacher.” Atlas warns as he curls strong fingers around Max’s wrist, whipping his hand off him. “I can think whatever the damn Hell I want. Get off my case.”

“Oh, great. The old folks are fightin’, again.” Parvati sighs, drawing up her plans for a more reliable generator.  
“The old folks? What?” Felix questions, his blissful ignorance getting the best of him.  
“Oh! Don’t you know?” Her eyes widen and she tucks some hair behind her ear. “Cap was a popsicle, on the Hope. Y’know, the ship that was lost for seventy-odd years? That makes him...” She counts on her fingers, murmuring quietly for a moment. “...ninety-six.”  
“Holy shit.”

“What? Are you done with me? Taken your fill so, now, you’re ready to move on to the next best thing? Just another conquest. Another notch in your fucking bedpost.” Max begins to yell.  
“I’m not like—”  
“No! Shut it. I’m going out.” He draws away, coldly, slapping away my hand that has softened on his wrist. “I might be a while.” His voice softens, sounding more hurt than anything else as he opens the door to wander back outside.

After that, the Unreliable is fraught with worry. The captain barely ever acts like this. He’s usually a fun-loving, intelligent pretty boy that’s down for card games and drinking competitions but, now, he’s pacing, back and forth, worriedly.  
“What if he doesn’t come back?” He mumbles and Parvati cups his shoulder.  
“He will. Don’t worry.” That doesn’t seem to calm his nerves and he sits in the cargo bay, leg jiggling, nervously.

When Max trudges through the doors, in the dead of night, he’s nearly tackled by Atlas and his bear hug.  
“Oh, by the Law! I’ve been so worried!” He whispers, careful of the crew members asleep. He plants kisses across his cheeks, forehead and neck as he nestles his face against the vicar’s throat. Shocked by the captain’s sudden gesture, Max returns the hold and buries his nose in Atlas’s shoulder, taking in his comforting scent.  
“I’m...sorry I took off in such a manner.” He sighs as we part. I position a finger at his lips and he falls silent.  
“Shh... Captain’s quarters, now. I’m gonna make sure you pay me back, proper.” I order, quietly, and Max swallows, thickly.

In my bunk, he sits, vestments and pants unbuttoned to reveal him; big, hard, leaking.  
“All I meant before you left was that I could use another cock to plug up my slutty mouth.” I groan, taking the head into my mouth and licking up his precome.  
“You do look damn fine with your lips all stretched around it...” He comments, absent-mindedly, fingers tangling at the hair on the back of my neck. He pushes me down, his cockhead sliding to the back of my throat and I gag for a brief second before accustomising to the sensation. I look up. His eyes look nearly black in this light, eclipsed by lust and want.

Cruising by the captain’s quarters, Felix stumbles trough the door, half-asleep, not expecting to see Atlas on his knees, sucking off the vicar.  
“Holy sh—” He exclaims, now fully awake, and Max shushes him while Atlas goes to close the door. “Damn it, Vicar, never knew you had it in you.” He breathes, still in shock.  
“Shut it.” He mutters at Felix. “Did you plan this?” Max turns to me, angrier than before.  
“No, I didn’t! I wouldn’t—” I begin but Felix raises his hands.  
“I was just curious. I didn’t know what you guys did down here and I got curious.” Judging by the straining at his zipper, he liked what he saw. “There wouldn’t be anything wrong with me joining in...would there?” I look from Felix to Max. His expression has softened and and he sighs.  
“As much as I hate to lose my full dominion over this lost lamb, I suppose it couldn’t do any harm to work his capacity up.” Max chuckles, cruelly, twisting my head towards him as he kisses me, roughly.

When we settle, again, Max and Felix sit on my cot, dicks out and ready for me to work my magic. Before I can, though, Felix grabs my chin, pulling me toward him as he hunches over.  
“I always wondered what you tasted like, boss.” He purrs through a grin as he presses his mouth to my own. My fingers clench on my thighs as he pushes his tongue through my lips. The vicar, impatiently, grasps my wrist and yanks my hand over to start on his cock. He must be able to taste Max’s cock on my tongue. He pulls back, a string of saliva connecting us. “Mmmm... Tasted some of you in there, preacher.” He teases as I plant my lips on the vicar’s cock.  
“Law...” A hand strokes at Felix’s dick and he bucks up into my grip. “Good boy...” Max purrs, fingers twining into my hair so he can rock into my mouth.  
“You’ve got him on a tight leash, huh, Vicar?” The younger man comments and Max laughs.  
“Oh, please. You should see him when he isn’t holding back. When he begs and ruts against your leg and kisses up and down your thighs. Like he’s been bathing in Stimu-lotion.” Max chuckles, breathlessly, as I switch over to Felix.

I lick at the head and run my tongue against the underside, looking up as his breath hitches in his lungs.  
“Oh, shit...” Felix’s fingers curl into his jeans.  
“He’s good, isn’t he?” Max purrs against Felix’s ear as I bob my head along the younger man’s girthy cock. A talented hand wraps around Felix’s length but, this time, it isn’t me. The vicar’s fingers, slick with my saliva, begin to work his cock, hard. “He loves it when people come on his face. It’s so demeaning, perfect for a little pet, like him.” Swirling my tongue around the head, I hum in response and Felix shudders.  
“Go-Gonna come...!” He yelps, squeezing his eyes shut, and I draw back, just in time for Felix’s hot come to land on my face.

When his eyes shudder open, he sees me, licking his hot come from my face.  
“Holy shit, boss. Never knew you were such a cock slut.” Felix murmurs and I quirk a brow.  
“Don’t doubt me. I could still work your asses six ways ‘til Sunday, if I felt up to it. Then, I’ll have to show you how a real captain of this ship operates.” I purr, finally, noticing the vicar’s cock that’s swollen with pent-up lust.  
“Show me how well you ride, captain.” Felix teases and I reach for the Stimu-lotion™. Felix snatches it out of my hand, squeezing some into his palm before coating a couple fingers with it. “C’mon, strip then kneel.” He demands and I shed my clothes with ease before propping myself up on all fours. I kneel before him, again, this time facing away from him, raising my ass in the air. “Don’t worry, preacher, I’m just getting him ready for you. You get to have the real fun.” The younger man grins as he pushes in a digit, then two, then three. Every added digit or crook of his fingers makes me jittery and whine. “There. He should be ready for you, Vicar.” Felix cocks a brow as I get up and straddle Max’s hips, letting him savour being so close to me, taking in the warmth and the scent of my body.  
“Let’s get this show on the road.”

I sink into his cock, feeling him fill in every nook and cranny of my insides as he buries himself in me.  
“Oh, fuuuuck...” I breathe, my arms braced against the back of my cot.  
“He’s so warm inside. So soft but so tight.” Max groans out, his fingers digging into my pelvis as he, mercilessly, drives me down onto his cock. “Architect, he’s divine inside...” He sighs but Felix twists Max’s head, kissing him, roughly, pulling at his short hair and drawing absent-minded patterns along his throat with his callused fingertips. He draws back and Max’s lust-clouded eyes are lidded. Felix spits into his palm, curling it around my swollen, untouched erection. Everywhere is pleasure, Felix nipping and sucking marks into my throat, Felix’s palm wrapped against my cock, Max’s fingers pressing bruisingly hard into my hips, Max’s cock filling me up and rubbing against my prostate.  
“By the Plan, Max, I’m not gonna last lo—” He places a kiss to the center of my chest and looks up at me as I bounce on his cock.  
“Come, pet.” He murmurs against my skin, so tenderly. My fingers find his cheeks, cupping them as I kiss him. My entire body seems to go numb to pleasure before it all hits me in a tidal wave and I shiver and shake. The world goes white, then black and I’m seeing stars.

“Wow...” Felix mutters as I fall onto my side, covered in bruises from Max’s fingertips and love bites from Felix’s talented mouth. “Do... Do you just leave him like this?” He asks, tucking himself away. The vicar does the same, hoping the dock-worker doesn’t notice that my pillowcase is made of the same material as his vestments. Max pulls the covers over my form as I drift off to sleep.  
“Thanks, Max... Thanks, Felix...” I manage before turning over and going to sleep.  
“Come. I’m sure we’ve envoked his ire enough, for one evening.” Max smiles, leading the way out of the captain’s quarters.


	4. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless fluff chapter.

The nebula swirls outside and I shift the silverware, restlessly, as I wait for the vicar. Soft jazz plays in the background and I straighten the best suit I managed to get, in Groundbreaker. He steps through the door to my quarters and my heart swells in my chest. Who knows where he got a fucking tuxedo but he looks so damn pretty.  
“You were serious about the dress code, hm? It must be serious.” He slicks his hair back and I pull his chair out for him.  
“Umm— Yeah, I— I just thought—” I begin and he chuckles.  
“The words come out before you can form a sentence, yes?” He laughs and I sit opposite him, placing our rations of bread and purpleberry jam out on the table.

“L-Listen, Max, I just... I’m no good at playing the long game, y’see...” I sigh, preparing myself, steeling myself. He cocks his head to one side and I exhale, sharply, getting to one knee. His eyes go wide as I retrieve a red box from my pocket and open it with a click. “Would you do me the honour of being my husband?” A simple band with a small, diamond-shaped ruby in the center. He stares at it, for a moment, before taking the box.  
“By the Architect, Atlas, I never thought... Maybe best man but never...” He chuckles, nervously. He, shakily, retrieves a box from his tuxedo pocket, opening it for me. Another simple band but this one with a small, heart-shaped ruby. I can feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I stand to hold him and he does the same. His breath is warm against my ear and the ship stops, the planets stop moving, the stars stop burning. In this moment, right now, everything is perfect with the universe. “I never thought... My captain turned to my lover turned to my partner. I couldn’t be happier, Atlas...” He places a kiss to my forehead... The planets fade away, the room, the stars, Max...

I wake up to a cold bed. The same dream, again. Every time. It breaks my fucking heart. You would’ve thought I would’ve taken the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished but you get the gist.


	5. My Own World of Make-Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BDSM

The collar digs into Felix’s throat, sweat making it stick to his skin, needlessly. His knees are red raw and so are his palms, from the grid flooring. Max seems to go along with it, he’s not the best but he’s trying to be obedient, at least.

The Master returns, leashes in hand.  
“Don’t worry; my chores are nearly done.” He assures them. Ellie and Parvati have been out, exploring for a few hours but they won’t be back for a good few more, a good opportunity for some fun. He dusts ADA just in case and sees them up to the captain’s quarters. “You two have quite the afternoon in store.” He, practically, sings and the two wait, patiently, as he brings out two chairs, relegating a chair for each of them. Felix is first, calves bound under him so he kneels on the chair, chin resting on the back of the chair. After he tests the strength of the rope and his knotwork, the Master starts work on Max and his chair. He’s tied the same and both pets have a blindfold slipped on. “You’re both so pretty. Let’s hear you make some lovely sounds.”

The crack of a whip and Felix groans out.  
“Hmm... You’ll need more training, for sure. That was a love tap.” Another crack and Max yelps in pain. “There. More resilient. Let’s try, again.” Crack and Felix grunts. The Master rounds the vicar’s chair and leans down to whisper in his ear. “He’s not liking the pain, is he?” And Max shakes his head, wordlessly. “You like it, though, don’t you?” He asks and Max nods, enthusiastically. Crack and Max’s breathing heightens. “See, he’s a little slut for pain but you, Felix, we’re gonna have to break you in.” The Master slaps Max’s ass a couple of times to show him. “Anyway, this isn’t a lesson in pain and resistance. This is a special day. I’ve been saving up for a few weeks and, now, I need a couple of come dumpsters to take all the loads I’ve saved up. You think you’re up to it?” The Master asks and the vicar is the first to speak up.  
“Yes, please...sir.”  
“Yes, sir...”  
“Good! I’m glad.”

First is lubing them both up, I squeeze some Stimu-lotion™ into my palm and slather it onto my fingers. I’ll do Max first because I know he takes it well and Felix is still...well, a virgin, back there. I, easily, slide two fingers into the preacher and his breath catches in his throat.  
“Come, Vicar, I know you can fit much more than that.” I chuckle as he groans and clenches around my fingers. He pushes back against my fingers and I sink another one into him.  
“Architect, deliver me...” He whispers and I, expertly, crook my fingers against his prostate. “A-Aaaah...! At-At-Atlas, I— Ohh, fuck...” Humming, proudly, I suck a mark onto his shoulder blade.

Now, I have to be careful with Felix. First times can be difficult. I coat my fingers, again, but, this time, I insert just the one, first.  
“How’s that?” I ask and Felix shifts against his bonds.  
“I-It’s weird... It feels really weird.” He bites his lip.  
“Okay, well, I’m just gonna start with this.” I tell him and he nods. I draw it out then in, out, in, rinse, repeat. When my fingertip touches his prostate, he shudders.  
“Wh-What was that...?” He asks, breathlessly.  
“Hm? This?” I dig my fingertip against the spot, again, and I can feel him wanting to buck against the air.  
“Y-Yeah, that. Holy shit, that’s so good.” I add another finger and his breathing grows ragged. “Oh, fuck, boss...”

I hitch my pants down my thighs and grind the underside against the vicar’s hole.  
“Mmm...” He hums, pressing against his bonds to gain more friction. “Please, Captain. Please, fuck me, first.”  
“So easy.” I muse to myself as I draw away. I work two fingers into the both of them, at the same time, hearing them groan and mewl and whine and shudder.  
“Architect, just get inside me, Atlas...! For fuck’s sake!” Max curses.  
“O-Oh, fuck, Captain... Be more gentle wi-with me, yeah?” Felix manages between soft whines and the paces slows but my fingers go deeper. Vicar throws his head back, rocking his hips back to meet my fingers, as much as he can against his tight bindings.  
“You ready for the real deal?” I ask Felix, softly, whispering against his ear before kissing his throat.  
“I... I think so...” He breathes and I nod, wiping the excess lube on a nearby towel.  
“Okay. Just trust me, Felix.”

I grasp onto his hips and, slowly, slide myself in, inch by inch. His fingers tighten behind his back. He shivers, toes curling.  
“Boss, that’s so Law-damn good... You’re filling me up like— Hoo, boy...” I feel him stretch around my cock and work my whole length into him. “You can move, if you want.” He breathes and I draw out, then in. The pleasant burn in his groin stirs at his dick. We work up to a decent pace and Felix finds himself rocking back onto my cock.  
“There we go. Good boy.” I groan, taking my dick out of him and turning to Vicar.

“Lucky day, Max; I’m not gonna punish you for your harsh words but I am going to make sure you can’t sit down for the next few days.” I whisper against his ear and he shivers with delight.  
“Yes, sir...” He breathes as I, mercilessly, plough in. Soon, the sound of skin on skin fills the room and I’m losing myself in Max’s warmth and softness.  
“Ohh, fuck... Max, f-first load...” He chuckles, breathlessly, as I shoot my load into him.  
“Fucking Architect, I...” He sighs as I pull out, the sensation of fullness lost.  
“Please, let me have your second load, boss? I want you to fuck me like that, too.” Felix asks and I, fondly, pat his ass.  
“Course, Felix. Just get yourself ready for a ride.”

Even though I just shot a load, I push my overly sensitive cock into Felix’s tight ass, hearing his breath go shallow.  
“Jeez, boss...” He groans as I lean down to bite a red mark along his throat. He’s already so eager for my cock even though he only just got a taste for it.  
“Come on, Captain. Give him what he wants.” Max chuckles, darkly, as I set myself a strong pace. Felix’s breathing goes wild as I grab onto his hair and groan into his ear.  
“Shut it, Vicar.”  
“Fuck, boss, I—” Then it descends into mindless noises as he takes me down to the root, his insides twisting around me, tightly. “Oh, fuck, yes... Harder, boss, I’m gonna fuckin’—” As he clenches around me, coming over his thighs as I spill inside him. I slap his ass as I pull out and sit on my cot. I already feel exhausted but they’d respect me less if I didn’t deliver what I promised.

I untie the preacher and he pulls off his blindfold. He knows where he stands, right now; he’s my pet, I’m in control. He doesn’t lay a finger on me until I reach for his hand, pulling him towards my cot. I tug Felix’s blindfold off, claiming his lips for a brief moment, before sitting myself down on the cot.  
“Get down and suck, Vicar. Put that talented mouth to good use.” I grin down at him as he lowers himself.  
“Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure...” He purrs, sliding my cock into his mouth with such practised ease. Honestly, just the sight of Max sucking away at my cock makes me hard. A groan leaves me as I stiffen in his mouth. His hands curl on my thighs as mine curl into his hair. When I pull his mouth off my cock, I’m rock hard again and he’s drunk off the scent of me.  
“Ride me, Max. Ride me like the little slut you are.”

He straddles my hips, on my bunk, and sinks onto my dick. His warm, syrupy insides tighten up as he takes me down to the root.  
“Oh, fuuucking Law...” He groans, my fingers tangled in his hair, wrenching his head down to kiss me. He bounces himself on my cock, sweat beading on his skin, making him glow and shine in the low light of my quarters.  
“What a good boy... What do you think, Felix? Isn’t he a good boy?” I ask him and Felix nods, silently, watching Max with his jaw wide open. “Could bounce you on this cock all day, preacher... How’s it feel on your end, taking this long, hard cock—”  
“Architect! I c-can’t! At-Atlas, I—” He yelps as he reaches his peak, again, wringing me for my release.  
“Oh, fuck, Max...!” I spill into his over-stuffed ass and he bounces a couple more times before he takes the hint to get off.

“Go... Go untie Felix. It’s his turn, next.” I sigh and Max does as he’s told, sitting at my feet when Felix is untied.  
“A-Again? I don’t think it’s all...gonna fit...” He states, nervously, but I gesture for him to take a seat anyway.  
He straddles me, taking my cock into his already leaking hole. “Aah, fuck, it’s too full...!” He groans against my ear and I sigh, gripping his hips.  
“Don’t worry; you’ll be fuller than a Boarst Wurst by the end of this.” I chuckle, tiredly, as I buck up into his body. So tight, so full, Heaven knows I won’t be able to last long. Only a few minutes in and I spend myself inside him, filling up his hole as I feel some spilling out of him.

The over-stimulation makes him crawl off, shakily, and take a seat next to Max who then proceeds to take my hyper-sensitive dick into his mouth, sucking it for all he’s worth. A whine escapes me as Felix joins in, licking up and down the shaft and sucking bright marks onto my thighs.  
“G-Guys— Fuck— I can’t— Max, I can’t fuckin’—” As I spill, again, it’s the biggest load yet, shooting onto both their faces. Max looks like the cat who got all the cream (because, really, he did).  
“Were we good sluts for you, boss?” Felix asks, smiling and I fall onto my side, petting his hair, softly.  
“Yeah, yeah... Holy shit, that was a lot...” I sigh and Max wipes a little from his face.  
“Hm. Maybe we should’ve kept the formula for that aphrodisiac, from Terra-2.” He wonders, aloud, and I laugh, weakly.  
“Go on. Go, get dressed. Ellie and Parvati should be back soon. I’m just gonna rest my eyes...”

Before they even leave the room, I’m snoring like a broken ship’s engine. Everyone’s had a good afternoon and it can only get better from here.


	6. Anything for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex but this is the first of three chapters surrounding Max’s character arc so spoilers.

On the Unreliable, Atlas sits at his desk, rubbing at his temples. Max had...lied. Had lied about his intentions. They had been fighting as comrades, as friends...as lovers. Everything seems to zoom into his peripherals. The man that had shared his food? The vicar that had shook his hand after clearing a marauder outpost? The preacher that had whispered sweet nothings into his ear, late into the night...? The worst thing? He would still do anything for him.

The grand Captain, Atlas J Hathaway, locked up his cabin, like a child, as soon as they got off the ground, much to the chagrin of Max, Parvati and Felix. Each call is just answered with a dead and empty silence. He hates the Law-damned preacher. Everything he gave him? Food, lodging, a bed, weapons, armour, friendship, a crew...his body. That was all a front? All to rip the arms off some old enemy? Really? Max had used him for that? He’s still processing it all. His chest aches with a kind of...non-physical pain. His heart sinks as his eyes well with tears and he buries his face in his jacket.

“Captain?” Comes a familiar voice and his rage flairs. “Can I come in?” Atlas storms up to the door, not opening it.  
“Fuck off, preacher! I’ve had enough of you. If I saw your fucking face, I’d be likely to tear you, limb from bloody limb.” He growls through the door and footsteps fade away, slowly. A small voice in the back of his head tells him to go apologise but he couldn’t, not in the state he’s in. A sob tears through him, then another as he punches at one of the walls, near the door. He lights a cigarette and reaches for the booze under his cot, again. This could make him angry and stupid, tired and stupid or angry and tired and none are very good, right now, but it’s the only way he can think to get his logical self out...

After being passed out, in a drunken stupor, Atlas wakes up, half glass of port still on the table as he drools all over his desk. Sitting up and wiping spit and tears from his face, Atlas feels his spine crack, from being in a strange position for too long. He straightens his jacket and makes sure he looks presentable before heading out to grab some water, from the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly, Max’s door is still open and he’s still studying his texts. The Captain doesn’t stop by his room, hoping he’ll not see him staggering past, still technically drunk but more emotionally vulnerable than anything. Atlas grabs a glass and fills it with water, glugging it down, no matter how nauseous he feels, drinking anything. After downing three glasses of water, he heads back to the captain’s quarters, not expecting a face at his door, when he turns to close it.  
“May I...come in? Without being disemboweled, I mean?” Max asks, sighing, defeatedly.  
“Y-Yeah, sure.” Voice hoarse from smoke, drink and crying, Vicar notices the difference as I close the door.

When Atlas turns, Max presses him to the wall, claiming his lips in a swift motion. For a moment, that captain freezes before, softly, pushing the preacher off him.  
“Max, no. We can’t. I don’t... I don’t even know if I can trust you, anymore.” He sighs, shaking his head and Max holds onto Atlas’s shaking wrists.  
“You’re...right. Atlas, I shouldn’t be trusted for what I did.” He states before continuing. “You have me a home, a family...a lover and I used that to get back at an old enemy. If you give me one, last chance, I’ll only be truthful from here on out. I...used you for my own selfish wants but, believe me, I never wanted you to get hurt. You’re, honestly, one of the best people I’ve met, in a long time, and I...” He trails off, voice growing lower and rougher as he goes.  
“... And you what?” Atlas asks and Max takes a breath.  
“I’d never be able to forgive myself if I let you go.” He manages and the captain’s heart swells.  
“I... Is that you telling me you...love me?” He asks and Max nods, resolutely.  
“I-I guess so. Atlas, I...love you. I love you, Captain.”

Atlas could jump, to the nearest neutron star, with joy but he’ll take jumping into Vicar’s arms, instead.  
“Max, you have...no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” For the second time in twenty-four hours, tears prickle in the corners of Atlas’s eyes, and he has to pinch himself. “I love you, too, Maximilian.” With that, Max curls his arms around Atlas’s waist, peppering kisses over his cheeks and nose.  
“How could I ever let you go?” He murmurs, tenderly, against the younger man’s cheek.  
“You don’t have to.” Atlas whispers back, throwing his arms over Max’s neck, resting his forehead against Vicar’s.

When they part, Atlas leads the both of them over to his cot.  
“C’mon, love, we’ve got a hermit to find.” He smiles and Max kisses him, softly, as he crawls onto the cot. Max finds himself spooning Atlas, again, an arm over his waist, pulling him close.  
“I love you, Atlas J Hathaway.” He states, tenderly, kissing the shell of the younger man’s ear as they both drift off to sleep.


	7. I’ll Face Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAX ARC SPOILERS.

Max looks broken, inside.  
“Finally, Maximilian has a good influence, in his life. Did he tell you about how he thoughtlessly abandoned us?” The ghostly figure asks and I find myself shaking my head.  
“Thoughtlessly? How could you say that? I didn’t abandon you. I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to become the perfect vessel for the Plan. I wanted to be as happy as you and father were...” He replies, fists clenched at his sides.  
“Oh, Maximilian, the Plan didn’t make me happy; I did. By myself.” She smiles. “You lied to yourself, we all do. You wove a story that helped you believe that you were in control of...something, anything. You need to drop your story because that’s all it is.”  
“You want me to give up my discipline? My...control? Without that, there’s nothing but chaos.” He states and I wonder how he’s still keeping up with all this.  
“Let the chaos overrun you, Maximilian. Let it take you where it will.” She explains but her body begins to fade.  
“I-I can’t! Without order, there is chaos! Everything is built in order, not chaos! I know it is... And you did, too! Why... Why are you denying it all, now? The Plan made you so happy before you died...” He looks so close to crying. So close to just breaking down into tears.  
“I keep telling you; it didn’t make me happy. I made myself happy with a loving husband and a wonderful child. You are the only thing holding yourself back. Please, understand that... Now, goodbye, Maximilian.”

“This whole thing... It isn’t real, right? Just my brain playing tricks on me?” But a voice speaks up from the left of me.  
“You couldn’t be more right.” It’s...Max...isn’t it? “Hello, Max.”  
“What— Who— Why do you look like me? Are you me?” He asks the figure.  
“No, not really. I am who you think you are. I am disciplined, controlled and I have no doubts. I am not swayed by flesh or by wealth or by power. I do not exist yet you have judged yourself against me, all your life.” The ghostly figure explains. “So why? Why do you berate yourself for not being me but for being human?” I stand beside Max taking his hand in my own and squeezing it, tightly.  
“If he does, then he shouldn’t. He’s a better man than he gives himself credit for.” Max looks at me for a brief second, smiling.  
“B-But this doesn’t feel right. I need to get out of here.” He begins to panic but his shadowy doppelgänger shakes his head.  
“Why are you fighting it? You asked for this. Are you scared of the unknown? Not being in control?” Max raises his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes.  
“Was...that an answer? It sounded like an answer but I don’t understand... Who are you, again? And why do you look like me?”

“You weren’t looking for the truth, Max. You were looking for yet another way to organise your reality, in your head. A new story for the happy you, the contented you; me.” The shadow explains. “I am confident that I am a good influence. I have a level head. A good addition to Captain Hathaway’s crew. A deserving lover. You wanted to find a way in which you could be all those things; that you could be perfect, that you could be me.”  
“N-No! That’s not true! I’ve been trying to find answers to the Equation. With that solved, we’ll be set free, right?” He reaches for my hand, again, his movements are feverish and nervous.  
“Would it? Never getting to make your own decisions? Never having any control over anything?” Max’s breathing is erratic and I can feel his pulse against my palm. “No. Your obsession allowed you to hide from the true question; who are you?”  
“I’m Max! Me! I’m real! I have flaws, I’m human, after all. You can’t convince me otherwise...” His voice drops to a hoarse whisper. “Please, don’t convince me otherwise.”  
“Your single ‘self’ isn’t real. It is...but a concept.” He explains and the real Max grips my hand, tightly.  
“By the Archite— Wait. Architect? How could I have been so blind? ‘Architect’? How ridiculous. I must be losing my mind completely because what you’re saying...almost makes sense.” He releases my hand to walk himself through his thoughts. “We live inside our own heads, thinking we have control, over anything, but we don’t. That’s it, isn’t it? We don’t have control over anything, do we?” He pauses. “But if that’s the case, how do we escape...ourselves?” I feel myself drop out of the experience, the world growing black...

“Woah, woah. Steady there. I’m afraid we lost you, for a second. I have to say; I’ve never seen anyone pass out yet stay upright before.” I hold my head as a migraine begins to work itself up the back of my skull.  
“What happened?” I ask, weakly, sitting down.  
“I...woke up. The illusions I made for myself just...fell away. I’m no longer interpreting, I’m...experiencing.” I look up to him for some kind of explanation. “Everything is just...perfect.” Max smiles, peacefully, and cups my cheek.  
“You are still aware of the state of the colony, right? Those drugs didn’t, completely, fry your noodle.” I ask and he chuckles, softly.  
“No, don’t worry. I didn’t mean in that sense. But it is still perfect. Everything is still there to be experienced, to be lived. Yes, there is pain and suffering but that is caused by people trying to control reality, not enjoying things the way they are.” He explains and I cock my head to the side.  
“There might just be something to that. You seem so peaceful or, at least, not angry.” He grips onto my hands as I stand.  
“I’m...content. I found what I’ve been looking for, even though I was looking for the wrong thing, all this time.”

I lean in to kiss him and he recoils in shock, like I’d just electrocuted him.  
“What?” I ask but he smiles.  
“It all feels so...different. Even just holding you makes me feel... W-Well, I can’t really describe what it makes me feel but it’s...good.” He manages and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head against his chest.  
“It’s good to have you back, Max.” I kiss him and he tightens his grip on my waist, smiling, contentedly.

“So, have you found your answers?” The hermit asks and Max shakes his head.  
“Not so much found as finally listened.” He answers.  
“Yes. It is quite the convoluted maze we build for ourselves.” I squeeze Max’s hand.  
“Thank you so much but we do have to get going.” I explain, smiling at the hermit and she nods.  
“Be safe. Wherever you decide to go from here.”


	8. Home, Again

Back on the Unreliable, I speak to Max, after escorting him up to my quarters.  
“Max?” I get his attention and he chuckles.  
“Yes, you caught me ruminating, again. Guilty as charged. Now, what’s occupying your thoughts?” He asks and I nod, pulling my chair from the desk over to my cot.  
“During that experience, over at the hermit’s place, you seemed somewhat...at odds with your mother?” His smile falls and he takes a seat on my cot.  
“I wouldn’t say that my parents disowned me, strictly speaking...but, before they died, they accused me of thoughtlessly abandoning them.” He explains. “I couldn’t understand it. I was only trying to make them happy, by becoming a better vessel for the Plan, by feeling the way they felt. I was so certain that my potential was wasted as being a labourer and I risked everything just trying to prove that they were wrong. I was lost... Misguided.” I cup his cheek and turn his head up to look up at me.  
“You knew you were needed somewhere but you didn’t know where, Max. You were uncertain of your purpose in life. Welcome to humanity.” I explain and he strokes my hand on his jaw. “Never regret because there’s nothing you can do about the past.”  
“Everything seems so much clearer... It’s almost like I’m meeting you for the first time, all over again.” He takes my hand off his face, still cupping it in his own.

“My name is Vicar Maximilian Desoto or Vicar Max, for short. I used to be a preacher or spiritual guide, in the Mission, in Edgewater. And you are?” He begins and I smile, unable to suppress a bashful chuckle.  
“I’m Atlas Jensen Hathaway, captain of the Unreliable, at your service. I was frozen aboard the Hope and, recently, got thawed out.” He studies my hands, stroking each digit before stroking the pads of his fingers along my palm.  
“Hmm... These hands, though still sullied by labour, are still so tender, so soft. You must take good care of yourself.” He purrs and it breathes life into the vicar, being able to say these things and, thoroughly, meaning it, not weighed down by thoughts of his failures in the eyes of his parents or his religion. He lives for right now, taking all the time to study the texture of my skin. “You’re...so gorgeous. I don’t think I stood back and properly looked at you... You’re so beautiful.” His fingers thread into my hair, tugging on it, playfully.  
“Say, Vicar, this may be a little forward but how do you fancy a fuck under the stars?” I chuckle, cocking a brow.  
“That sounds perfect.”

He sits on my desk, revelling in the soft kisses that I plant about his bare chest.  
“How does it feel?” I ask and he shivers.  
“It feels...new, somehow. After that ceremony, everything’s felt heightened. Like all my senses have been turned on overdrive.” My lips drift over his left nipple and he bites his lip, stifling a groan. “S-Sensitive...” My fingers lace into his and I flick the bud with the tip of my tongue, again.  
“You’re so responsive, now. I can’t wait to see what happens when I get further down.” I tease, my free hand running up the inside of his thigh. He shudders with anticipation and I feel his cock twitch in his pants.  
“It’s nice to have you back, Max. I was beginning to think that you thought you were too good for this life. especially with all the arguments we’ve been having, recently.” My kisses reach down to his abdomen and I push him back, his spine pressed against the desk and his eyes staring up into the swirling nebulae.  
“No. Never. I could never leave this rag-tag crew behind. Honestly, I’d be nervous to see when you’d come knocking down my door, again.” He chuckles, softly, as I kiss my way down to his hipbones.

A groan leaves him as I grind our clothed cocks together.  
“Mmn... That feels so good.” He breathes as my nails score light marks down his chest. I unbutton his pants and throw them over my shoulder along with his briefs to find him impossibly hard. “Just b-bear in mind how sensitive I am, right now, right?” My hand tightens around his own in silent agreement. I lick a wet stripe up his cock and he gasps.  
“You’re so pretty, Max...” I murmur, tenderly, against his inner thigh, sucking small marks into his skin. His toes curl against the steel as I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, swirling my tongue around the tip.  
“Oh, fuck... Give me...more of that...” He moans, under his breath, as he grabs my hair and shoves my head down his cock. He already sounds ready to burst.

When he lets me back up, sweat is beading on his brow and his breathing is erratic and uneven.  
“You’re...too good at that...” He sighs as I rub small circles onto his thighs.  
“Natural talent, Vicar.” I reply and he laughs, breathlessly.  
“Obviously.” I take in a breath of his scent and it makes me woozy. He smells so Law-damn good. A light bite to his thigh makes him whine, wantonly.  
“Hmm... I wonder how long this sensitivity’ll last for or if I’m stuck with an overly-sensitive boyfriend, for the rest of my days. I mean, hey, I’m up for either.” I chuckle and he groans in defeat. “Well, I promised you a fuck so here we go.”

Reaching for the lube, I tug my cock out of my pants and give myself a few rough pumps to make sure I’m fully hard for him. I spread a little on and inside his entrance, watching him mewl. He’s staring up, into the stars and he’s so damn beautiful, his short hair sticking up all over, his pink lips slightly parted and his eyes staring, endlessly, into the nebulae above his head.  
“Clear a space on your landing bay because I’m comin’ in for landing.” I laugh to myself and he chuckles, breathless, when the swollen head of my cock breaches him. One hand grabs onto the side of the table and the other grabs a hold of one of his. I buck in the rest of the way and he gasps. “Describe it to me. How does it feel different?”  
“Captain... It feels so full and stretched and warm and...I want more of it. I want you to fill me more, Atlas. Let me experience it.” I draw out and then back in and his breaths come and go in time with my thrusts.

I hear him murmuring into the aether.  
“I should’ve seen it... I should’ve been able to see... I should have listened—”  
“Shh... Max, you’re here, with me. The universe doesn’t exist, when we’re here, like this.” I lean down, capturing his lips and doubling my speed. He grabs onto my hair, holding me to him as my fingers grasp onto his hips. I lick my way into his mouth, loving the way he gasps against my lips and groans when my cock hits the (even more) sensitive spot inside him. He replaces his head on my desk and I suck red marks onto the skin, down the column of his throat. My hand, slicked with lube, curls around his erection, he hisses, slightly, drawing in a breath between his teeth. “I’m nearly finished so I’ll put you out of your misery.” I grin down at him as his fingers grip onto the side of the desk.  
“Oh, fuck, Atlas...!” My speed has since trebled in tempo and my fingertips are digging purple welts into his hipbones, the other hand working, deftly, along his cock.  
“M-Max, I’m...coming...!” I still as I spend myself inside him. The sensation of me releasing in him bringing him to completion as he spills into my hand. His chest is heaving and I pull out, giving him a second to stop hyperventilating. “You’re...alright, Vicar?” I sigh, collapsing on my cot and he nods, slowly.  
“You delivered on your proposition... Not like I expected you not to but...damn, it knocked the wind out of me...” He pants back and I smile.  
“Come on. Come to bed and we can just fall asleep it you’ll fall asleep there and wake up with a sore back.” He manages to get to his feet, stumbling across the room, to my bed, before collapsing into it. I tug a blanket over him and throw an arm over his side. “It’s good to have you back, Max.” I whisper as I drift off to sleep.  
“Good to be back.” He holds my hand as we both fall asleep.


End file.
